20 Reasons Why I Love You
by Cardcaptorghost
Summary: Shane had been seriously injured after recording an episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved and is currently in a coma in the hospital. Ryan stumbles over a video camera showing 20 clips of Shane confessing about what he loves about Ryan. [Shyan] [Buzzfeed Unsolved]
1. Reason 1

Ryan flopped onto his chair, the last place he wanted to be was at work. Shane has been in a serious accident during the recent filming of a Buzzfeed Unsolved supernatural episode where the floor had given way and Shane had fallen through the rotten floorboards and had hit his head resulting in him going into a coma. That had been just over a month ago. Ryan had stayed off work for two weeks where he basically lived at the hospital during visiting hours to be there for his best friend and fellow co-worker, however, being off made him re-live the moment he watched Shane's face turn to horror when he realised that the floor was slowly breaking underneath his weight before it broke and he fell.

Ryan looked over at Shane's desk, no one had touched it since the accident. Ryan noticed something sticking out of Shane's draws when he went to investigate he discovered a home video camera. Slightly, curious to why Shane would have this. He turned it on. The video camera contacted twenty short videos, each labelled Reason which was numbered from 1 to 20.

Ryan shut the camera off before pulling it out the memory card and inserting it in his computer, Ryan then pulled up the video list once more. He was curious to find out what Shane had been making videos of which were so secretive that he kept it work than at home. Ryan clicked on the first video titled Reason 1.

"I hope if Ryan is watching this then I've allowed it and he hasn't stumbled across the videos by accident because that would be embarrassing, so, Future Shane if you're there and this wasn't meant for Ryan to see just yet then..." Shane said before frantically waving his hands in the air which Ryan guessed was meant to raise the attention of Shane if here was there.

"If Ryan is watching this because I've allowed, I want to first point out, I wasn't hiding this from you to annoy you but in fact, I was scared on what you would think about these videos" Shane stated before chuckling nervously.

"Anyway, I saw my friend do this when it was approaching his wife's birthday so I decided to steal the idea. I guess it is a way of getting these feelings off my chest. So, this is 20 reasons why I love you, Ryan Bergara" Shane said a nervous smile present on Shane's face.

"My first reason is obvious but it's a part of you which I can't help but love. I love your height. I love that you are so much smaller than me so, I can lean on you like an armrest even though we both know you hate it when someone points out how small you are" Shane explained before adding "You heard it right, Shane Madej is smitten with how small Ryan Bergara is".

Shane smiled at the camera once more before reaching up and turning it off. Ryan felt his heartbeat increase as he clicked on the second video – Reason 2.


	2. Reason 2

"My second reason is how strong your belief in ghosts are, you going to these "haunted" locations trying to find evidence to prove to people what you believe in is true and you never let anyone change your mind about your belief no matter what they say. It's something I can't help but admire, sometimes I try to think what it is like to have believing ghosts and sometimes I succeed but you know how my logical brain works Ry" Shane said small smile was present on his face as he spoke.

"I want every shanaic to understand and see how passionate you are when you are trying to explain that the place is haunted then get frustrated when I tease you about ghosts, it so cute. You are really cute Ry" Shane then added before switching the camera off.

Ryan looked down at his lap, he had no idea Shane thought that about him. Taking a few seconds to recompose himself, Ryan moved the cursor to the third video.


	3. Reason 3

Ryan couldn't watch anymore videos at work, he knew that hearing Shane's voice was messing which his emotions especially when he knew that Shane was currently in a coma. Ryan stared at the video currently pulled up on his laptop screen, he wasn't sure whether to continue watching these. Taking in a deep breath, Ryan forced himself to press play.

"Hey Ry, okay so reason three is your laugh/ wheeze. There isn't much explaining for this one, except I love it, every time you laugh or wheeze it makes me remember how much I love you" Shane answered smiling before blowing a kiss to the camera then he turned it off. Ryan quickly opened the next video, whilst tears were streaming down Ryan's face.


	4. Reason 4

"I dunno if this one is creepy, but I love your eyes Ryan whenever I look at them I can feel myself getting lost. I know there is a saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul and maybe that's why I love staring at them so much. I can see the kind soul you have by just looking at your eyes. Okay, I was right this was a bit creepy" Shane said before turning the camera.


	5. Reason 5

"Hi Ryan, me again. I hope if you are watching this then nothing has happened to our friendship because of my feelings for you" Shane started, Ryan quickly paused the video before looking down at Shane's unconscious body. The doctors didn't know whether Shane would pull through. They were talking with Shane's family about switching the machine keeping Shane alive off. Ryan hated the idea that he could lose Shane.

"Anyway moving on, reason five. You always make me coffee whenever I get into work. You live closer to work making it more likely for you to get there before me. Whenever I arrive no matter how late I might be you always make me a tea. It's like you know when I'm about to arrive and quickly make it before I get to my desk. I don't know what I would do if I ever arrived to work and find that you haven't made me anything" Shane spoke before turning the camera off.


	6. Reason 6

"So reason six is the strength you have to keep going into these "haunted" places even though they scare the shit out of you. I love you for how you keep going to these places even though you know you will be terrified in the hope to gain evidence that ghosts exist" Shane explained before leaning up and turned the camera off.


	7. Reason 7

"Around you I feel like I can be myself. We all have versions of ourselves that we show people to get them to like us. I know I don't have to do that around you. I can be myself whenever I am with you. I love that I can be me with you" Shane explained to the camera.

"I feel like I can be like that to Shane. Please come back to me" Ryan whispered into the hospital bed sheets. There had been no improvement. Ryan fully believed that he would never get Shane back.

"Please Shane" Ryan silently begged.


	8. Reason 8

"Something I have admired about you Ryan is that you are a hard worker. Even before Buzzfeed Unsolved became as popular as it is now, you would always work hard enough to research the information for the video and then make sure that it was amazing for the viewer to watch. When I started making Ruining History I wanted to put as much dedication to the show as you did with Unsolved" Shane explained his eight reason before he once again turned the camera off.

"I always worked hard because of you. You idiot" Ryan confessed before turning to the next video.


	9. Reason 9

"No matter the situation, you always know what is needed to be said or what I need to hear in that moment. I have always struggled to express my words when it came to you Ryan which is why I'm recording twenty shorts videos about my feelings instead of talking to you in person about them. However, in this video your understanding of words has supported me to determine my feelings. You helped me even when you weren't here. I love you Ryan" Shane stated.

"I love you too Shane" Ryan whispered.


	10. Reason 10

"You. Are. Just. Too. Goddamn. Sexy. That's it. That's reason 10" Shane stated. Ryan blushed.


	11. Reason 11

"Hey Shane, it's been four months now since you fell into a coma. I've been slowly making my way through the videos you left me. I'm just about to watch the next one. Reason 11 I think. I just need you to know that I need you to come back to me, you just have to so, I can tell you how I feel. I love you too you big-headed idiot" Ryan whispered to the unconscious form of Shane before pressing on the next video.

"Reason 11 is that you have always been there for me no matter what. Ever since I agree to work on Unsolved with you, I have been through quite a bit yet no matter what you have stuck by my side which I have always been grateful for. I love you Ryan. Thank you for being there for me" Shane said before reaching up and turning the camera off.

"I will always be there for you Shane, I just need you to come back to me" Ryan whispered tears falling down his cheeks.


	12. Reason 12

p class="MsoNormal""I have always found it funny how you hate going to haunted houses, yet you love watching horror films. I guess that something I become to love about you. I love how at the beginning of the movie you pretend that you are not scared however, after halfway through you end up cuddling up to me to hide from any of the scary scenes. I guess that's why I love putting horror movies on wherever you are over so, I have a reason to cuddle you without making it weird between us" Shane explained then like usual he turned the camera off./p 


	13. Reason 13

"You are so photogenic. Like no matter what you look like when someone takes a photo you always look amazing in it which is so unfair. In a photo there is you who look like a literal angel and then me who looks like a character from the Mr Men books" Shane whined. Ryan laughed, Shane did look like Mr Tickle with his long arms and legs.


	14. Reason 14

"You. Sound. So. Hot. When. You. Speak. Spanish!" Shane said which made Ryan laugh. He never realised his Spanish had flustered Shane when they were at the Mission Solano. He could definitely use it against Shane in the future. The smile fell from Ryan's face. That was if Shane woke up.


	15. Reason 15

"My next reason is… your voice sounds like the voice of an angel. I could listen to it for the rest of my life. I'm not lying, I really could" Shane confessed before turning the camera off.

"Then wake up you idiot and you will" Ryan begged gripping Shane's hand tighter.


	16. Reason 16

"There isn't much I can really say about this one. Except that you have always been able to make me laugh no matter what. I have always loved your sense of humour" Shane briefly explained before ending the video.


	17. Reason 17

"Again there isn't much I can say about this reason a part from that I love your personality. I believe it is the best part of you. You are an amazing and lovely person which is reflected in your personality. You are always there for others. I love that about you Ryan" Shane kept this video short before turning the camera off. He had only three more reasons left.


	18. Reason 18

"I know how much you hate the Hot Daga, but I have to love that about you. You could walk out and leave me to talk about the continuation of the journey, yet you say and sit through the whole thing which warms my heart that you would do something like that even though you don't like it. So, thank you for putting up with my continuing craziness through the duration of the Hot Daga" Shane explained before ending the video.

Ryan couldn't lie, the Hot Daga was slowly growing on him like an infected piece of mould.


	19. Reason 19

"Reason 19. There is only one more left after this one. Anyway, I'm a skeptic and I always will be unless you show me concrete proof which I see with my own eyes that ghosts are real. All the fans and you know, I make it clear that I don't believe in ghosts and I will say anything and everything I can about it, but you still always listen to my reasoning, yes, you try to change it, but you still listen to it. Which I am very thankful for" Shane explained before turning the camera off.


	20. Reason 20

"There is so much I could say about that I love you, but this 20 reason list wouldn't be long enough. I just love everything about you Ryan and if I could I would say it in every language I possible could then I would but there is only one language I will say it in. Te amo Ryan (I love you Ryan)" Shane said smiling, love filled his eyes as he turned his camera off for the last time.

Ryan was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his phone ringing. Ryan didn't look at the caller id he just answered it.

"Hello?" Ryan said.

"Ryan, it's about Shane. He's…".

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys, I hope you have enjoyed this story. I left it on a cliff-hanger because I wasn't sure where I want to go from there. I had so many ideas to what I could do if Shane woke up, yet I also had ideas on what to do if Shane died. So overall, I decided to let you the reader decide. Did Shane live, and Ryan was able to confess his feelings, or did Shane die prevent Shane from ever knowing his feelings were mutual.**


End file.
